Incurable
by Solitudely
Summary: Inglaterra causaba su enfermedad. ¿Por qué tenía un "algo" a Inglaterra?. No estaba internado en una cama, no estaba recibiendo un liquido semi-transparente a través de su brazo, estaba bien. Eso era lo extraño. Pero necesitaba una cura…a toda costa.


Para que no se aburran...Así que aquí va este fic. Salí un rato de vacaciones y no pude escribir. Tiene un formatito **_medio_** (Sí, por que la narración no es tan así) de cuento… pensé que sería entretenido hacer algo como esto.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor, y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Parejas:** Estados Unidos/Inglaterra. Insinuaciones: Alemania/Italia, España/Romano, Francia/Canadá.

**Advertencia:** Mmm, creo que una enfermedad terriblemente terrible (?) Como es medio cuento es algo cursi…

* * *

**_ÉRASE UNA VEZ _**hace muchooo mucho tiempo. Bien, no. Hace poco, no hace más de cuatro meses atrás se remonta esta historia.

Se trataba de un muchacho No normal, por que no era exactamente un muchacho, era un país. Él poseía un nombre humano, era Alfred F. Jones, y la F era de… de algo que se mencionara después. Éste chico/país tenía una especie de alma, era alegre, entusiasta, algo infantil, luchador, emprendedor entre otras cualidades, pero no era una estrella que nunca deja de brillar, no era un lucerito, no era alguien perfecto. A veces era soberbio, burlón y egocéntrico y de vez en cuando lo despistado que era le hacia ser desconsiderado con su entorno. A pesar de todo, él pensaba que no merecía tal enfermedad.

Sí, el protagonista de esta historia sufría de una enfermedad que él desconocía por completo. Y que encontraba terrible…terriiiiiiiiblemente despiadada. Quería una cura. A toda costa.

¿Qué era su enfermedad? ¿Por qué no tenía una cura?.

No estaba internado en una cama, no estaba recibiendo un liquido semi-transparente a través de su brazo, podía moverse, hacer desastres, decir cosas estúpidas las veces que quisiera. No debería ser una enfermedad que lo agobiara.

Pero lo hacía, y mucho. Demasiado se podría decir.

¿Qué era? ¿Por qué a él? ¿No había sido más o menos bueno?

El protagonista en efecto, era medianamente bueno, y sí, se merecía tal enfermedad. ¿Por qué?, él aún no lo sabía. Pero iba a averiguarlo.

Fue al medico con los siguientes síntomas.

_1. Decir estupideces._  
_2. Ponerse más torpe._  
_3. Dolor de estomago._  
_4. Le subía la temperatura del cuerpo._  
_5. Extrañas reacciones._  
_6. Aumento en el ritmo cardíaco _

—¿Qué tengo doctor? ¿Qué tengo? ¿Tiene cura?

En aquel mundo, había otros como él. Entre ellos también estaba el que hacía de doctor en la historia. Representaba a Alemania.

—Aparte de aparente síntomas de estúpiditis crónica no tiene nada—decía al darse cuenta de su problema y que el americano no se diera cuenta.

—¿Estúpiditis crónica? ¿Eso me va a matar?

—Si es muy grave sí…—Nadie muere por estúpido. Pero por hacer estupideces sí.

—Dígame que tiene cura…

—A su paso no… —decía el alemán refregándose las sienes, era como explicarles algunas cosas a Italia. Pero no podía ser tan cruel.

Después de todo, él también había tenido aquella enfermedad hace tiempo atrás. Sí, con Feliciano. Y no era una enfermedad que se arrepintiera tener, porque aún ahora la tenía, y era feliz con ella.

—¿Usted dijo que al mirar a alguien, verdad? ¿Quién es ese alguien?

—Bueno… me pasa cuando miro a…Arthur…

Arthur también era un país. Era Inglaterra. Su nombre completo era Arthur Kirkland. Era caballero, a veces cambiante, sarcástico e irónico. Pero muy por dentro era alguien que podía autodenominarse bueno. El único villano de la historia parecía ser su enfermedad.

—Lo suponía…—en realidad todo el mundo lo suponía, por no decir que lo sabían.

Era una historia no de tiempos antiguos, no habían ni princesas ni castillos, ni siquiera dragones. Y si es que habían, o eran juguetes o estaban en algún aparato electrónico. Habían juntas de países donde se reunían, no era exactamente una mesa redonda a lo _Arturo Pendragon_ pero algo era algo. Allí discutían otros seres como Alfred. Tratando se salvar el mundo o discutiendo de economías. No eran los mejores héroes, incluso, nuestro protagonista no lo era mucho pero algo se podía decir que hacían.

—España padeció esta enfermedad hace poco…

—¿Y pudo curarse?

—No del todo, se podría decir que vive felizmente con ella…

—¿Logro estabilizarla?

—Exacto…, al aceptarla… se mejoró.

—¿Al aceptarla?

—Sólo sigue tu camino joven aventurero…tienes mucho que aprender…

¿Sigue tu camino joven aventurero? Alfred pestañeó antes eso, como si fuera la gran maravilla tomar un vuelo hasta Europa. Pero en fin, agradeció la ayuda quedando con la duda de su enfermedad, España tenía la cura pero no Alemania ¿Como era eso posible?

Se embarco a la aventura valientemente pasando por el infame lugar para comprar el pasaje y esforzarse sobrehumanamente para encontrar todo el papeleo. Para que luego tener que pasar por el diabólico registrador de metales y esperar un rato más. Sí, de seguro algo como eso agotó a nuestro protagonista.

Y allí estaba, en España. En Madrid siendo más especifico.

Encontró a España a mitad de la calle hablando con Prusia de un tema que poco le interesaba. El prusiano se despidió y dejo que Alfred y Antonio hablaran solos. El americano le explicó con detalle que problemas tenía. Las extrañas sensaciones, el aceleramiento de su ritmo cardiaco. Todo.

España asintió a todo lo que decía. Y sabía que tenía que hacer el joven estadounidense, el problema era que al lado estaba Lovino, si es que mencionaba algunas de esas cosas delante de otros en cuanto a su relación su bello amante podría molestarse, andaba sensible. Muy sensible por cosas que ni quiera las paredes de aquella gran casa podían contar.

—Escuchad atentamente valiente Alfred…para seguir tu camino deberás hablar con Francis, él te dirá que debes hacer con este tipo de circunstancia tan delicadas

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta España?

—Claro.

—¿Por qué mierda hablas así? ¿Por qué todo el mundo habla así? ¿Por qué pones valiente delante de mi nombre? No es que no lo sea…

El español se tomó sus buenos minutos para contestar.

—No tengo idea…por una estúpida razón pensé que sería más emocionante hablar así. Mi doncella me espera…

Y un zapato llegó a la cabeza de España.

—!Oí eso idiota! — gritaba desde la casa Lovino. Nuestro protagonista se preguntaba que estaría haciendo aquel día allí Lovino. Decidió seguir su viaje hasta Francia después de despedirse de España.

Viajó un poco más hacia el norte para encontrar al rey de la perversión, del amor. De la infidelidad entre otras cosas.

Ante la llegada de nuestro enfermo héroe el francés dijo:

—Mon amie Alfred , que te trae a estas tierra de pasión y amor…—Anunció Francia a la llegada del norteamericano a sus tierras.

—¿Tú también Francis? —preguntó al escuchar como hablaba el francés.

—¿Yo también qué?

—Nada…Te quería preguntar si conoces la cura a una enfermedad…

Y se la explicó con lujo de detalle a medida que iba mencionando la historia, sacando nombres, en la que la mayoría de las veces era "Arthur" el francés enervaba una pequeña risa de comprensión, como si supiera exactamente de que tratara aquella extraña enfermedad que agobia a nuestro héroe.

—Bien, esta enfermedad que nadie a sabido responderte yo con mi gran sabiduría del amour te responderé…Tu enfermedad es causada por Inglaterra…

—Joder ¿Soy alérgico a Inglaterra?

—No…

—¿Entonces?

—Otra cosa… a Inglaterra

—¿Otra cosa como qué?

—Tienes algo a Inglaterra…

—¿Inglaterrositis?

—No…

—¿Termina en itis?

—No…

—Inglaterrosis…

—No Alfred…

—Francia ¿Por qué no me lo sueltas y ya?

Alfred intentaba e intentaba, pero Francia se negaba a decirle.

—Mon amor, entiéndelo… ve y aventúrate, abre tu corazón y entenderás, afronta tus miedos, se fuerte y así podrá-..—comentaba el expresivo francés, pero el intrépido y no muy paciente estadounidense hablo:

— Francis detente… ni que estuviéramos en un cuento, deja tus dramas y dime que mierda tengo que hacer.

— Arruinas todo… pero está bien, sólo vete de aquí y sigue pensando, este dramático y romántico francés se va a ir a curar cierta enfermedad con tu hermano.

—¿Con mi hermano? ¿También tienes mi enfermedad? ¡Hey, Francis!

Gritó nuestro protagonista, pero el francés ya estaba delante hablando con su hermano, si Francis no le dice, realmente no se acordaba que tenía uno. Pero igual le siguió.

— Vamos dime…

— No, por malo y desconsiderado…, pero bueno, si realmente Arthur es la causa de tus males ¿Por qué simplemente no te alejas de él?

Nuestro protagonista se cabreó, si el muy maldito Francia no le quería decir no se haría de rogar, él podía descifrarlo.

Se alejó y corrió de forma no muy heroica hasta su gran casa. "¿Por qué simplemente no te alejas de él?". Pensó en lo que le había dicho Francis. Su enfermedad no tenía cura tal parece, todos decían lo mismo. Quizá, tan sólo quizá el francés tenía razón, tenía que alejarse de lo que le causaba esas extrañas reacciones.

Y eso hizo. Pasó y pasó el tiempo.

**Pasó mucho tiempo.**

**Una gran eternidad.**

**Una gran eternidad para nuestro protagonista.**

Había evitado sus juntas, había evitado sus compromisos en los que estuviera relacionado el inglés, había dejado de escuchar su voz.

Pero no podía borrarlo de la mente, estaba presente en todo. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos se encontraba con él impidiéndole el sueño y sacándole un leve suspiro. No tenía nada que enfrentar, estaba solo, pero sentía como si hubiera luchado demasiado.

Luchado tanto, tanto… casi como si no pudiera soportarlo más.

No podía soportarlo más.

Quería verlo más que a nada. Era una tortura.

Un pequeño sonido se hizo presente al tocar la puerta de su casa que hizo que dejara de torturarse al menos por unos cuantos segundos de sus pensamientos.

La abrió, era una carta. Al abrirla se encontró con nada menos que una invitación a una boda.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Este momento por fin a llegado.  
No hay marcha atrás.  
Nuestro amor nos ha unido finalmente en este maravilloso evento.  
Porque hemos superado todas nuestras barreras y dificultades__  
sólo para poder ser finalmente felices.  
Si deseas compartir nuestra gran felicidad, los esperamos  
el 12 de abril de abril, a las 18:00 hs  
en Madrid. Les estaremos esperando._

_Antonio y Lovino._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

¿Se casan? ¿Ellos dos se casan?

Observó la invitación durante un par de minutos para evitar pensar en algo más y fue cuando las palabras de Alemania volvieron a su mente.

_"—España padeció esta enfermedad hace poco…_

_—¿Y pudo curarse?_

_—No del todo, se podría decir que vive felizmente con ella…"_

Vive con ella…, se casan… él y Lovino...

Fue cuando la imagen de Inglaterra surco su mente y comprendió que le sucedía.

Pensaba en él cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra, por que recordaba sin pensarlo de donde provenía aquel lenguaje que usaba, quería atender sus llamados, quería juntarse con él. Que se ría, su todo.

No aguantaba no tenerlo cerca, si esa era su cura…alejarse de él…Prefería estar enfermo. Estaba dispuesto a empeorar por Inglaterra. Era peor e incluso más destructor e insoportable no verle que sentir aquellas sensaciones al tenerlo cerca.

¿Qué importaba decir estupideces frente a él? ¿Qué importaba ponerse nervioso ante su presencia? ¿Qué importaba…que incluso ahora lograra hacer que quisiera tenerlo cerca? ¿Qué importaba todo?

Sólo importaba alguien.

**Inglaterra importaba.**

Corrió y pidió el vuelo más temprano a Londres, era tarde, todos los cupos estaban llenos. Pero no se rendiría. Ocupó su autoridad para poder viajar costara lo que costara.

Llegó a Londres. Allí, parado enfrente de su casa.

Movió sus manos mientras no contenía las ganas de que aquellos segundos en la puerta corrieran más rápidos. Había tocado.

Un silencio aguardo a nuestro protagonista, estaba seguro que Arthur se encontraba en casa ¿Por qué no le abría entonces?

Pescó su Iphone y marco el número del inglés esperando una señal de vida. Y esperó y esperó hasta cansarse. No contestaba. Intentó otra vez y sientió el sonido de que alguien contesto.

—Inglaterra… hey Inglaterra… ¿Estás allí?

—¿Tú estás aquí?

Alfred alejó el telefono de su oreja con incredulidad para volver a ponerselo en el oido—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pensé que no querías verme más Estados Unidos de Norteamérica…

—No entiendes…

—Sí, creo entenderlo…—susurró con voz monótona. Los días para Inglaterra tampoco habían sido caramelos y dulces.

_—_I need you…now_—_susurró por el teléfono

— Tú eras el que me ignoraba y yo…

_—_Please…please England…please… _—_seguía intentando que abriera esa puerta.

_—_Hafff…maldición… _—_dijo para terminar abriendo la puerta.

Su enfermedad, allí parada frente a la puerta estaba. Iba a decir unas palabras, pero le fue imposible. Alfred se había abalanzado contra él.

_—_Inglaterra…Inglaterra…!Inglaterra!

Repetía una y otra vez.

_—_Me alegro tanto de verte…quería verte…no sabes cuanto

Lo abrazaba como podía, e Inglaterra trataba de no asfixiarse como pudiera. Le estaban matando lenta y dolosamente con aquella estrujada. Pobre de los huesos de Arthur. Y allí, se separo el propio estadounidense para decir:

_—_Estoy gravemente enfermo Arthur…y tú causas mi enfermedad

El mayor retrocedió un poco ante la sorpresa ¿Gravemente enfermo?, se preguntó en su mente preocupado mientras lo invitaba a pasar. La casa de Arthur era elegante, pero para el gusto de nuestro protagonista era muy a la antigua, anticuada, simplemente obsoleta. Pero la amaba así.

Conversaron durante un tiempo, Inglaterra asentía todo lo que había pasado. El cuando terminaron pronosticándole estúpiditis..., su encuentro con España, y luego pedirle un santo remedio a Francia. Pero aún no le decía qué era y de qué consistía tal enfermedad que agobiaba su ser. ¿Por qué con él? ¿Por qué no tenía cura?

_—_¿Qué es tu enfermedad Alfred?

_—_I don't know

_—_¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?

_—_Bueno…, veras Inglaterra…

Comenzó así:

_—_Cada vez que te miro… cada vez que respiras, que suspiras… que me dedicas unas cuantas palabras. Discutimos…me siento extraño. Cada vez que giras la cabeza, no sé cómo, no sé porqué… yo estoy mirándote…

El inglés abría los ojos.

_—_Y no puedo dejar de mirarte…todo lo que haces, me pongo nervioso, luego… tú me devuelves la mirada y yo no sé que hacer. Me sacas de control, pierdo estabilidad al ver que me miras y comienzo a decir cada estupidez que venga a mí mente…

Y así era todos los días.

_—_Quiero parecer natural, que nada me pasa… pero no puedo…Y siento que me duele el estomago al no poder estar allí, contigo… al lado de tu asiento teniendo una conversación. Mientras la sostienes con Francia…me duele incluso más…

_—_Alfred…you…

_—_Porque cuando llego a reunión y escucho tu voz no puedo evitar sonreír estúpidamente…Y nada puedo evitarlo…y me sucede incluso ahora teniéndote enfrente mío…

El estadounidense comenzaba a acercarse hasta el joven británico._ —_ Sabes…realmente todo esto es casi como si yo…

_—_Como si tú estuvieras enamorado de mí_—_dijo el británico con un leve rubor en su rostro.

El estadounidense miro hacia abajo y lo aceptó. Es verdad. Muy en el fondo lo sabía. Pero muy muuuuy en el fondo. Estaba enfermo de amor. No quería aceptarlo. Pero había sucedido. Se había enamorado. Una enfermedad extraña…y que para él simplemente…

_—_No tengo cura

_—_La tienes…_— _entrecerró un poco los ojos Arthur.

_—_No puedo alejarme de ti…, se me es imposible…¡No quiero esa maldita cura!

Arthur agitó un poco la cabeza mientras esbozaba una dulce sonrisa y se acercaba al estadounidense colocándose al frente de éste. Todo su cuerpo estaba casi rozándose con el del menor. Incluso sus labios.

_—_No sólo eso puedes ha-cer…piensa idiota

_—_No puedo pensar…jus-to ahora _—_decía nervioso nuestro héroe ante la cercanía del mayor.

_—_Yo tam-poco…

Alfred no pensaba, sólo tiró un poco más su cuerpo hacia delante y beso suavemente los labios de Inglaterra. Y lo demás simplemente vino sólo, como si su cuerpo supiera que hacer. Le tomó de las caderas y le sujetó de la nuca profundizando el beso. Arthur abrió su boca dejando entrar al americano en su cavidad. Rozando sus lenguas suavemente y luego aumentando el ritmo, acariciando sus cuerpos por encima de las telas y envolviéndose en el calor del otro. Pero tuvieron que separarse.

Ambos guardaron un incomodo silencio ¿Era eso también parte de la enfermedad?...quien sabe.

—¿Alfred, hace cuanto tiempo que te sientes así?

_—_I don't know…

_—_¿Hay algo qué sepas?

_—_I love you…

El inglés abrió un poco los ojos. Le sorprendía lo repentino de la confesión. Hasta llegaba a avergonzarlo un poco —Eso es lo único que sé y quiero saber ahora ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Quería ver si era hace más tiempo que yo…

—También tú…tú—comenzaba a tartamudear el menor. —¿Hace cuanto? ¡Te digo si tú me dices! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

—No lo diré idiota…—se cruzó de brazos y volteó su cuerpo dándole la espalda y que no notara su vergüenza.

—Es que es tan mágico… tú también… y aquí estoy yo… y nos besamos y tú…los dos igual de enfermos…¡Cómo un cuento!—decía alegremente con una sonrisa enorme en su cara mientras movía sus manos entre nerviosismo y alegría.

—No estamos en un cuento Alfred —ahora era el joven caballero quien usaba aquella lógica.

—Lo sé… pero pareciera que fuera uno ¿No te parece?

—Mmm…

—Con un final feliz y todo…

—¿Acabar contigo un final feliz? —dijo de forma sarcástica.

—¡Malo!

—Sólo bromeo…

—Aunque un final feliz es casarse… y tener una noche apasionada y tener hijitos…

Miraba a Inglaterra esperanzado.

—Ni lo sueñes Alfred… aún no.

—¿Aún no qué? Yo quiero mi final feliz ¡Ahora~!

—¡Alejaos de mí!

—¿Alejaos de mí? ¿Y tú eras el "Don No estamos en un cuento"?

Y así, Alfred no curó aquella enfermedad. Porque no tenía una cura exactamente. Porque como muchos y como cientos de millones de personas en el mundo ellos aprendieron a vivir con esa singular enfermedad. Porque deseaban que ésta nunca desapareciera. Que vivieran por siempre enamorados. Y quien sabe, quizá lo lograran porque esta era su historia feliz con su final inédito.

_…Y el cuento se acabó, cuando lo vuelva a encontrar, lo volveré a contar._

_Y aunque sea el FINAL, esta historia no ha de acabar. Por aquí para allá, su amor siempre seguirá._

**_THE END_**_._

* * *

Un cuento raro…¿Qué tal? ¿A alguien le gusto? , es una historia algo extraña pero bueno. ¿Saben? hace tiempo que no subo un fic con semi-lemon…y lo peor es que tengo uno escrito (Usa/Uk)…pero apuesto que se reirían de mí porque es bastante tonto… así que no sé si ponerlo.

Me queda poco tiempo, pronto entraremos en clases (Chile), así que veré si actualizo de una **** vez mis fics ;O;…


End file.
